Harry Potter and the Secret of Human Alchemy
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: His soul transmuted to another body Edward Elric lives on in this world as Nicholas Flamel and there's something Harry needs to know. With Dumbledore out of the way Harry is about to learn exactly how he got that scar. PostHBP PostShambala HPAlchemy
1. Prologue: The Gate

**Title: Harry Potter and the Secret of Human Alchemy**

**Summary: His soul transmuted to another body Edward Elric lives on in this world as Nicholas Flamel and there's something Harry needs to know. With Dumbledore out of the way Harry is about to learn exactly how he got that scar. PostHBP PostShambala HPAlchemy**

**Rating: T**

**Status: 2 chapters written, 1 chapters posted**

**Review count: 0**

**Pairings: ... **

**Notes: I wanted to write an AU where Harry ran way and learned Alchemy, stemmed from watching too much FMA recently and then I started thinking about how the two could tie together**

**-----**

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.

Surprise and fear swept across the face of one Sirius Black as he fell through the veil, he was encompassed in yellow light. Streams of it intermixed with something that looked like liquid gold. A current swept him along and he screamed when children, little black babies began to claw and bite at his arms. His skin glowed white and all he could think to do was escape them. With all the strength he had he transformed into his dog form and ran as fast as he could. Ran for a blinding light ahead and then he was through. There was wind in the air and the a million scents assaulted his senses.

He climbed wearily to his four feet and looked around, people were looking at him, a woman with long pink hair, streaked with lighter highlights, walked forward. The children that gathered around her followed with her.

"Where did you come from?" she asked, bending down. Sirius did not answer, he couldn't. The children moved round to pet him but he was tired and he felt like he had no energy left and so he collapsed. Feinted dead cold. He wouldn't wake up for a while and when he did, he would receive a terrible shock.

**-----**

**It's a prologue...it's meant to be short damnit**


	2. Chapter 1: The Introduction

**Title: Harry Potter and the Secret of Human Alchemy**

**Summary: His soul transmuted to another body Edward Elric lives on in this world as Nicholas Flamel and there's something Harry needs to know. With Dumbledore out of the way Harry is about to learn exactly how he got that scar. PostHBP PostShambala HPAlchemy**

**Rating: T**

**Status: 3 chapters written, 2 chapters posted**

**Review count: 5**

**Ookami Kage: Good to know**

**blackflame180****: Sirius is in the FMA world yes and Al was in the HP world but he's been dead for a while and by that I mean the Al Elric, not Al Heidrich, the person that Harry is going to meet is going to Ed Elric.**

**Past the Point of insanity: I have continued**

**Ak: You'll pick it up through the story, mainly in the next chapter**

**Heroine of the Valley****: I hope so at least :)**

**Pairings: ... **

**Notes: Doesn't it annoy you when people put (a/n 1) next to something and don't bother to say what the a/n is anywhere?**

**a/n 1: I'm assuming that Hogwarts broke up late June, if I'm wrong I apologies but I can't be bothered to see if there is a date for when Dumbledore's funeral was.**

**a/n 2: If you don't watch FMA, the main character, Edward Elric, who I'm using here was rather short, especially when compared to his younger brother...you'll learn more in the next chapter if you haven't watched the series. Whenever someone called him short he always yelled something like 'WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL...' and say something that the person who called him short never even mentioned. It's amusing and I had to use it somewhere neh?**

**a/n 3: This character never actually appeared in Conquerer of Shambala so techinically she is an OC. I just assumed since Hues and Gracia were there that Winry would be too. Since Ed and Al seemed to set off on another journey at the end of the movie I assumed that maybe they'd need a mechanic and so they met the Winry of our world.**

**-----**

His parents were dead, his Godfather was dead, Dumbledore was dead, it didn't seem to end for Harry. He was sixteen and two days ago had got off the Hogwarts Express for the last time. (a/n 1) Technically he was underage and should be looking at another year of schooling but times had changed and things were moving fast. By the end of the year, after Dumbledore had died, nearly a third of the school had either been withdrawn by anxious parents after the Death Eater raid or been pulled out to join the ranks of Voldemort in their parents wake.

He had returned to privet drive like he said he would and the Dursleys had not been happy to see him but after previous fiascos they left him alone. Harry didn't feel the need to inform them that the man they thought would come after them, should they hurt Harry, was dead. His birthday was coming up soon and according to muggle law he could leave home but he had decided to wait out until his seventeenth, then he would be able to roam the wizarding world freely.

Hermione had already sent him a letter telling him that he would not be able to see him for at least a week but Ron would be here in a few days to take him to the Burrow so he could witness Bill and Fleur's wedding. The part wolf and the part vela…an interesting combination. To his knowledge Tonks was still chasing after Remus and knowing Remus he would probably wanted to stop fighting her but his nobility go in the way.

Harry hadn't even unpacked his trunk, preferring to spend his days, from early morning to late at night, thinking where and what the Horcruxes could be, piecing together all that Dumbledore had said and shown him before he was killed by Snape. He'd kill Snape, he'd make him pay…there would be time for that later.

The raven-haired boy had just settled down at his desk when something knocking on his window made him look up. It was an owl, with a letter. He reached up and opened the window; the owl swooped once around his room, dropped the letter in front of Harry and flew straight out the window.

Harry closed the window and picked up the letter, the writing was loopy and oddly reminiscent of Dumbledore's but he'd never seen it before.

'_Harry Potter_' was all that was written on the envelope, an ordinary muggle envelope by the looks of things and not the parchment he was used to handling.

"What in the world," Harry wondered allowed, "maybe this is a trap."

Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the letter.

'_Dear Mr Potter, _

_I assume I find you well and you have my condolences for your loss but I cannot help but say I am relieved. There is something important you need to know that Dumbledore forbade me to tell you while he was alive, it's about your mother. I hope that you will agree to meet me on the 1st of July at noon at the Leaky Cauldron. _

_Yours sincerely _

_Nicholas Flamel._'

Harry stood amazed, the letter was short and could be a trap, wasn't Nicholas Flamel supposed to be dead. Dumbledore had said he had enough Elixir to set his affairs in order and then he would die. But then again, Dumbledore had never said how long those affairs would take, Harry had just forgotten about the man who was said to be something like 600 years old. Still, he could go in disguise.

---1st July---

Harry was under his invisibility cloak when he slipped into the Leaky Cauldron at 11:50, he'd jumped on the Night Bus, the Dursley's were out for the day and they wouldn't have cared anyway.

"Very clever Mr Potter," Harry spun around and had to look down, he blinked.

"Are you Nicholas Flamel?" he raised an eyebrow, "somehow I was expecting someone taller."

Harry towered over the figure by about a head.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE HAS TO LOOK UP TO ANTS!" (a/n 2)

Everyone in the pub turned to look at the short, grey haired and bearded man whose hair was braided down his back who appeared to be yelling at nothing. Nicholas coughed and took a hold of Harry's elbow, "Come with me."

"Why should I?" Harry hissed at the old man wrenching his elbow from the man's grasp. "Why should I trust you?"

Nicholas Flamel turned and smiled at Harry holding out a fist and uncurling it. Harry saw a locket in his palm, for a minute he thought it was **the** locket but it wasn't. The markings were different. On the front of the oval piece of gold was carved a flower, two flowers, a lily and a rose. "Your mother gave this to me when she found out Voldemort was coming after them. She and I, we were close but the Ministry and Dumbledore caused certain complications."

Harry reached out, his hand shaking slightly to take the locket, "I have never seen inside it," Nicholas told him.

The locket popped open in his hand and a tiny fragment of what seemed like ruby fell into his palm. There were pictures on either side of the locket, one looked like the Lily Harry had seen over a year ago in Snape's memory, she was holding a flask containing a red fluid and the other. The other was a picture of his mother, older, like he'd seen her in the Mirror of Erised, and she was holding a baby, an unscarred, innocent baby. She was holding him.

"How do I know this isn't some fabrication, I'm sure you could get hold of pictures like these if you wanted it badly enough."

Nicholas went still, "Well Mr Potter, if you won't take that for proof them you'll have to trust yourself and follow me if you will. I'm not asking you to believe me but as far as my ties to this world are concerned you are my last affair."

Harry looked at the wrinkles, the age was there and there was something in his eyes, a burning that seemed strangely distant from this world.

"Alright, show me the way."

"Do you know how to apparate Mr Potter?" Nicholas asked.

"I don't have my license but I have experienced side along apparition before," Harry replied testily.

"That's alright then, I hate apparating," Nicholas grinned at him, "Follow me," Nicholas made for the door leading onto muggle London and picked up a walking stick out of an umbrella stand on the way.

Harry didn't say anything just jammed his hands into the pockets of his oversized jeans that were barely held up by a belt that went around his skinny waste twice. As much as he loved the thoughtful presents and food he was regularly given by his friends and practically surrogate family he was starting to wonder when someone would get the bright idea to send him some cloths.

They made a strange pair and Harry heard many passers by whisper about 'the disrespect of the young these days'. It took Harry a moment to realise they thought that he and Nicholas were related and why shouldn't they, young boy and old man, grandfather and grandson there was nothing to indicate that they weren't.

Harry walked up to Nicholas, "Need any help grandfather?"

"Try great, great, great, great, great and you're a little closer kid," Nicholas whispered, chuckling slightly.

"Thought you were six hundred and something it's be more like 5 times that number wouldn't it?" Harry grinned sarcastically, in other words smirked.

"Ah, that's what I want you to think," Harry glared at him.

"Look, I'm just trying not to look suspicious, as it stands I'm either your disrespectful yob of a grandson or I look like I'm about to mug you. Personally I'd rather called you grandfather than be ogled at as if they expect me to pull out a gun and shoot you."

"Coming from a celebrity those are quite the words," Nicholas laughed again, they were nearing the train station now.

"It wasn't my choice I don't know how it happened alright," Harry said angrily.

"Oh but I do," Harry stopped, he was about to rant some more.

"But how, no one in the Wizarding World knows how," Harry protested.

"Myself and Albus do…did in his case, such a shame."

"Funny," Harry sneered, "you don't seem to depressed."

"The man that Albus knew has been dead for a while and the man I thought Albus was is not the man he turned out to be."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, he voice lowered and deadly calm.

"Walls have ears child, you still have a lot to learn and this is not the place to learn it," Nicholas then walked off with the aid of his stick to purchase two train tickets and ushered Harry through the barrier and through to platform two where they proceeded to board the waiting 1 o'clock train to some town or another that happened to pass through Otter St Catchpole.

"Hey that's where the," but a hand was thrown over Harry's mouth before he could finish.

"None of that now sonny'jim," Nicholas winked at him.

Harry's eyes scanned the crowd and he thought he saw a man's eyes looked away from them and dodge behind the safety of a newspaper and the brim of a rather large hat. The two sat in silence and when they reached Ottery St Catchpole Harry was relieved to notice that the man he thought had looked at them did not get off.

"Why couldn't I finish?" Harry asked

"Because, humans have ears too and whether you like it or not that scar of yours is clearly visible, even wizarding folk use muggle transport if they can't apparate or to visit muggle relatives and friends. Don't mention names in public Mr Potter because that is what gets people killed," Nicholas warned him gravely heading down a dirt path that lead away from the train stop and away from the village. If Harry strained his eyes he could just see the Burrow on top of the hill.

"Why here?"

"Hm…oh, nostalgia I suppose, the same reason that I took on your mother, she reminded me of someone that I once knew, a long time ago now," Nicholas replied and then he was silent and Harry had a feeling it would be prudent not to say anymore until they reached their destination.

It was a small house, bungalow actually but Harry soon discovered it had a basement so essentially it had two floors making it a house.

"Inside that locket, the picture on the left," Harry opened it and looked at it, "Do you know what that is that your mother is holding?"

"No," Harry replied.

"It's something that we called Red Water, or the closest this world has to it."

"This world sir?" Harry said as he advanced further into the house. The door opened onto a sitting room, beige and brown seemed to be the colour scheme and there was a fireplace on the adjacent wall, the stairs leading down were to his right opposite it. Above the fireplace hung pictures, many pictures.

"This may be difficult for you to understand Mr Potter, but no doubt you are like your mother, you'll understand eventually," Nicholas replied.

Harry walked over to the pictures, "Who are these people sir?"

Nicholas walked up next to him, "This one," he pointed to a picture of two men, one was smiling, the other was grinning, both had ponytails and they were both wearing long coats, "is me and my brother."

Harry looked at the faces in the picture and then at Nicholas, "You've changed."

"I've aged," Nicholas chuckled, "No, the face is different."

"I see, despite the glasses you are as observant as your mother," Nicholas smiled sadly, "You're right Mr Potter, I have changed."

Harry took a step away from him, "Who are you? I want the truth!"

"You'll get it Mr Potter, trust me," Harry watched him distrustfully, "Now, you wanted to know who these people are, or were…"

He pointed at one of a man in a white shirt with short hair, he was smiling and looked a lot like one of the two men in the first picture, "That is Alphonse Heidrich, he was an engineer, he was killed before the Second World War." The next picture was of a girl that Harry assumed was blonde, the picture was in black and white but had faded to gain a brown tinge, "That is Winry Jöhmer (a/n 3), a girl that I met, a girl who wanted to be a mechanic but the war forced her into marriage and submission, blonde hair and blue eyes, you understand."

"Arian blood," Nicholas nodded.

Harry was watching Nicholas closely and saw something under his sleeve, something purple, he launched forwards and pulled the sleeve up. On Nicholas' arm there was purple, red and blue, it wasn't a bruise, it was something else. Harry's eyes widened and he backed away, "What is that?"

"This is the sign of a rotting body, a rejection of the soul inside it, come, sit down Mr Potter, I think it's time I explained some things to you."

"I'd have to agree with you," Harry replied.

**-----**

**It's 4 word pages long, makes up for the half a page prologue neh:)**


	3. Chapter 2: The Story

**Title: Harry Potter and the Secret of Human Alchemy**

**Summary: His soul transmuted to another body Edward Elric lives on in this world as Nicholas Flamel and there's something Harry needs to know. With Dumbledore out of the way Harry is about to learn exactly how he got that scar. PostHBP PostShambala HPAlchemy**

**Rating: T**

**Status: 4 chapters written, 3 chapters posted**

**Review count: 9**

Past the Point of insanity: Thanks a million :D

Serenity Moon2: Do you know any other good FMA x HP x-overs then?

lady sakura cosmos: You should pretty much understand FMA by the end of this chapter :) Anyway, you don't really need to understand FMA to understand this fic. It's in the HP section for a reason lol. If there is anything that is confusing just PM me kay? I promise to reply

Ookami Kage: Like father like son...newayz...Ed's more connected to Lily and we will find out exactly why next chapter.

**Pairings: ... **

**Notes: For those that are not familiar with FMA, this chapter should cover all you need to know. Be warned containes SPOILERS for the end of the FMA series and the Conquerer of Shambala movie. Also contains HBP spoilers but if your reading in the HP section and haven't read that by now then well...not my fault.**

**-----**

"The name I was given when I was born was Edward Elric, I had a brother, Alphonse Elric. We grew up in a world similar to this, but instead of magic and science we had what you could call a combination of the two. Alchemy, the science founded on reason that made you feel like you were doing magic. Understanding how a substance is made, breaking it down and reforming it as something else. Our father left when we were young and it was from his books that we first began to experiment with alchemy. Our mom died, we were young and impulsive, we thought there was nothing more we could loose. We attempted something called human alchemy, alchemy on human souls, we tried to resurrect our mother using all the ingredients of the average adult human body."

Harry looked at him like he was mad, this sounded nothing like the alchemy he knew of and he was talking like he was from some other world. This man was mad, "So what exactly are those ingredients?"

Nicholas reached into his coat which he still hadn't taken off and pulled out a brown, leather bound book, "You really want to know…alright…

Water, 35 litres

Carbon, 20 kilograms

Ammonia, 4 litres

Lime, 1.5 kilograms

Phosphorus, 800 grams

Salt, 250 grams

Salt Peter, 100 grams

Sulphur, 80 grams

Flourine, 7.5

Iron, 5

Silicon, 3 grams

And trace amounts of 15 other elements

…down to the last specs of protein in your eyelashes."

"Where did you learn that?" Harry asked warily, this was beginning to sound creepy.

"From one of my father's books on alchemy. We failed though, there had never been a successful attempt because there was something that science hasn't been able to grasp, the soul. One doesn't need to believe in a God to recognise the presence of a soul. Alchemy in that world relied on the use of drawings called transmutations circles and something I've come to know as 'The Gate'. I don't fully understand it and I don't think I ever will but I do understand that in order to perform alchemy you needed more than the components, you needed the energy and the energy came from beyond the gate, it came from this world. The energy generated by human souls."

"You don't mean that in order for your alchemy to work you needn't people here to die do you?" Harry was looking at Nicholas like he was insane.

"Smart boy, you're mother got that part too," Harry looked slightly sick. "We drew the circle, got all the ingredients, everything was perfect but in order to gain life you need to loose it, death is the high cost of living. We summoned the gate and it took my brother and my left leg. In order to get him back a placed a form of transmutation circle called a blood seal on a suit of arm and sacrificed my right arm to bind my brother's soul to the armour. The iron in my blood responded to the metal in the armour and the blood we shared making it work."

"That's sick."

"What we created wasn't human, it was something called a homunculus, parts of it had human form but the thing is that the same basic components can make different things. Like carbon and hydrogen, dependant on amounts you can make methane, ethane, ethane, a multitude of different hydrocarbons. Take the components for a human being and you can make different things. Human hands weren't meant to craft flesh in my world."

"The human genome project," Harry trailed off.

"Yes human cloning, cloning from an actually, cell…it's not the same as being built from scratch, the cells they used are already formed, they use surrogate mothers in cloning or laboratory conditions. Mothers can do what centuries of research cannot and that is…create human life."

"Like me," Harry said quietly.

"Like all of us Harry. But still, in my world we weren't devoid of technology we had something called auto mail, artificial mechanical limbs that could be attached to the very nerves in your body and responded to the brain like they were flesh and bone. Very strong and from then on I had an auto mail arm and leg. My brother and I went looking for the philosopher's stone, we searched for it and we finally found it…but at a terrible price. You see Harry, in order to create the stone in my world you needed a sacrifice of human lives and also, the death of many on this side of the gate too to provide the energy."

"Like in a war…"

"I'm impressed, not even you mother got that part," Nicholas smiled sadly, "My brother was transmuted into the philosophers stone by an Ishbalan named Scar, the people of Ishbal were known for red eyes and brown skin. A woman named Dante kidnapped my brother. She knew my father and both were over a hundred years old. They had created a philosophers stone and used it to transmute there souls again and again into new bodies. But their souls were ebbing away each time they did it but Dante refused to believe it. She needed more of the stone so she was going to use my brother. I was killed trying to save him but he sacrificed himself to bring me back."

"But…"

"Ssh Harry, let me finish. When I died I found myself on this side of the gate in the body of the Edward of this world. I met my father again here, his body and soul had been transferred to this side, we were in London when it was being bombed. On the other side of the gate Alphonse used himself as a sacrifice to bring me back. I woke to find my soul in my body with Rose looking over me. Rose was a woman we had met along the way, she had previously been devoted to the sun God Leto, she lived in a desert country that had been **saved** by a **prophet** Cornello. He was using alchemy and making people believe he could work miracles, bring them back to life, he was creating an army that wasn't afraid to die, they believed he could resurrect them."

"But if you ended up back there then how come you're here?" Harry asked.

"We'd come all this way, Al and I, I couldn't have him gone now, I sacrificed myself, gave my body and soul to the gate in return and he was returned to that world. But he was in the body of a ten year old and all the memories of our journey after our failed transmutation of our mother were gone. Then the whole fiasco of Shambala happened."

"Shambala, I've heard of that name, Professor Binns mentioned it in my first year History of Magic class. It was a mythical island of idealism, peace and prosperity with an army with holy powers. The Nazi's tried to access it to try and help Hitler take power in Germany," Harry said. "Wait, idealism, it was all based on a fantasy, like Atlantis, though it is possible both existed to the magical community they weren't like the muggle myths. There utopias were based on the human image of heaven, don't tell me they thought you're world was Shambala."

"Just like your mother," Nicholas chuckled, "Yes, my father had unwittingly helped them to study our way of alchemy, they tried to use a grand arcana array to open The Gate and let them through. This all started because of a Uranium bomb that came through the gate by accident. They figured that my world was stocked full of weapons that they could use but all they wanted was power, to gain without sacrifice."

"But that still doesn't explain how you got here," Harry said.

"When I transmuted my body in exchange for Al's, rather than just my soul being thrown through the gate and travelling to London to the corresponding body, my body and soul went through. I fell from the gate at the place in this world that was equivalent to where I had gone through in my world. They used me to open the gate. I went through, I saw my brother, I saw the Winry I had known," tears were forming in his eyes, "and Mustang."

"A car?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Nicholas chuckled, "No, Roy Mustang, demoted from Colonel for an assassination attempt on the Fuhrer King Bradley. We had a state governed by the military power, closer to communism than a democratic government. Al told me that after the civil conflict in Lior, that's where Rose was from, after the death of Bradley and the uncovering of Lab 5 that the military's rule was scarped in favour of a government."

"What was Lab 5?" Harry asked.

"A research facility placed next to a prison and the place where I had my chance to create the stone. You remember I mentioned Red Water?" Harry nodded, "that was discovered by one Dc Marco and it was the unrefined form of the stone but potent none the less. I thought that maybe refining it was all I needed but I was wrong. Dante's minions had placed convicts from the prison next door in the room above. If I had commenced the transmutation I would have gained the stone, but at the cost of killing the prisoners. You remember I mentioned Scar and his race?"

"Red eyes, dark skin," Harry nodded.

"Very good, they lived in Ishbal and worshipped their God, to them Alchemy was heresy. The corruption in the military went all the way up to the Fuhrer Bradley and his secretary; they were both working for Dante, there was a war in Ishbal, nearly the entire race was wiped out and all in an attempt to create the stone. They tried to do the same with Lior but Scar reversed it on them, he sacrificed the soldiers that set foot in Lior."

Harry's face contorted in anger and disgust, "What does this have to do with me?"

"You'll see. Now where were we before we deviated…ah yes, Shambala, Al opened the gate by transmuting two of Dante's remaining followers, he never told me how or why but the gate was opened. Alphonse Heidrich wanted to build rockets, he knew I refused to be connected to this world but he wanted to be remembered. Instead of himself going to Shambala he put me in his rocket and sent me through, when I got back he had been shot. Anyway, I went through but those people came after me, came after Shambala. I saw Al, we fought to get those people that didn't belong in our world back through the gate. I thought I had left him in that world but he had sneaked back."

"Why did you come back, why didn't you stay in your world?" Harry asked.

"Because I needed to destroy the opening in this world, I destroyed it, after that Al and I went looking for the Uranium bomb and a way home. Along the way we met Nicholas Flamel, he'd heard of the rumours of the two boys from Shambala and he found us. That's when we learned about magic and the form of alchemy that existed in this world. Based more around potions and the mixing of ingredients with catalysts to speed up reactions."

"But you're Nicholas Flamel," Harry said suddenly.

"I told you Harry, Edward Elric was the name I was born with. I'm surprised, you're mother had already figured it out by now."

"Figured what out?"

"The Flamel we met was close to 500 and had already created the philosophers stone, a stone that here provides the elixir of life. We studied this new form of alchemy under him, you see Harry, you don't need magic to perform alchemy or potions. We continued our search for the Uranium bomb and recovered it. We brought it too Flamel who knew more about this world that we could hope to, we hadn't been here long. He told us to dispose of it, he brewed a potion to dissolve it without setting it off because as you may know, Uranium is radio-active and would have killed millions. However, something went wrong. Flamel was dead and I was dieing, the elixir keeps you living but I wouldn't heal in time and I would bleed to death so Al did the only thing he could think to do."

"He resorted to your form of Alchemy, he use the power of the stone to save you somehow," Harry said quietly.

"He transmuted my soul from my body to that of Flamel and so I came upon this form but the strain was too great. I was a talented alchemist but Al's ability to detach his soul was what gave him the connection to the gate. I lost him that day."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, he couldn't think of anything else to say, this was all too much to take in. "But why should this matter to me?"

"It shouldn't, but you needed to know in order to understand. Your mother was a talented witch, she had a flare for some of the less practised arts and she took an interest in alchemy. Dumbledore watched her interest grow through her school years and recommended her to me."

"You never told me how you and Dumbledore met," Harry interrupted.

"That's because I don't know, Flamel already knew Albus, he was the greatest mind of his century, it didn't take him long to notice the change. Flamel's wife noticed it, she became like my sister, she's gone now. Anyway, when your mother was 16, the age you are now, on the cusp of her final year of NEWTs. She was my apprentice and we discovered something together. I remembered an alchemist I had known and hated, dubbed the Crimson Alchemist he meddled with the sulphur in the human body to turn a human into a walking bomb yet he wasn't taken by the gate. Your mother and I experimented with create human limbs, not souls and we finally found it. She discovered the formula, the method, everything was perfect but she herself couldn't brew the potion she needed and I have no skills in that area."

"Please don't tell me she went to Snape," Harry groaned.

"You know her better than I'd expect. She begged him to brew it, she had to know but when Albus found out, he stopped it immediately, he tried to obliviate them both but Snape retained his memory. Lily couldn't remember what she had discovered so I hid her notes from herself and Dumbledore, kept them safe and awaited you. Snape finished the potion in private and sent it to me."

"What does this potion do exactly?" Harry asked.

"When combined with some remains of the body you wish to re-create it will create the perfect likeness with a working mind and body but it will be a soulless vessel."

"But did it work?" Harry asked, his eyes bright and his hands gripping the armrests of the chair he had placed himself in a little too tightly.

"Yes."

**-----**

**This one is longer than the last update. I tried to keep breaking up Ed's story with intermissions from Harry. I hate reading overly long paragraphs don't you?**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews so far...keep them coming. I'm only posting this for the feedback you see so no feedback means posting this really isn't worth my time. So take that all you biatches who say 'you should write for your own enjoyment'. I think for my enjoyment I write for your feedback!**


	4. Interlude I

**Title: Harry Potter and the Secret of Human Alchemy**

**Summary: His soul transmuted to another body Edward Elric lives on in this world as Nicholas Flamel and there's something Harry needs to know. With Dumbledore out of the way Harry is about to learn exactly how he got that scar. PostHBP PostShambala HPAlchemy**

**Rating: T**

**Status: 4 chapters written, 4 chapters posted**

**Review count: 15 (You know, despite the 13 watchers this thing only got 6 reviews since last update...pathetic really but that's what I get for posting an anime x-over neh?)**

blackflame180: Good for you

Heroine of the Valley: I envy you evil person that gets to meet famous people :p My updates are spastic and disjointed...it's a trademark. In response to the PM just imagine some short of man with grey hair like Ed's with a braid going down to about mid-back. That's the vague fuzzy image that I get in my head.

upul: I hadn't even planned on showing it...hadn't actually thought who it could be...wait...epiphany

Ookami Kage...again: Lily didn't want to help Ed...Lily wanted to be an alchemist but she took it a stage further than Ed could due to her connection with Snape who could make the potion she calculated she would require. Also her experience in this world and her magical education made it easier for her to excel beyond Ed...perhaps I did not explain this thoroughly enough.

Bobboky: I'm glad you think so.

**Pairings: ... **

**Notes: Um...yeh but no but**

**-----**

"Father, this dog appeared in the centre of the square," the girl with the pink hair sad as she laid the dog down on the carpet in front of her ageing father. The son of Rose, the Holy Mother and a celebrity among the people of Lior. After his mother had died he'd said goodbye to Winry and moved back to Lior to help build the lives of the people his mother had valued so much. He had been welcomed with open arms by those who remembered his mother and those who remembered the boy with the yellow hair and golden eyes.

"There was also some glowing red light," his daughter told him.

He bent down to examine the dog, "Thank you Pansy."

"I'll see you later father," Pansy waved and left.

He watched as the dog's dark eyes opened slowly; soon the great black thing was on its feet and backing away. "I wonder, are you from the place that Edward Elric went?" The dog simply looked at him, "are you from the world of science?"

The dog growled and turned and ran for the door.

"You can't get out that way."

Sirius made for an open window but it was shut before he could get out.

"You'll be staying here, at least that way you'll be easy to find should anyone come looking for you. Or you may just be a stray, node your head twice if you understand what I'm saying."

Sirius understood the English, what he didn't understand was what the man was talking about, come looking for him…Aurors duh or maybe this wasn't a magical community. Still, he had gone through the gate, maybe these people knew a way back through. He was about to change back into a man, he was about to change, to change back damnit. It was then, with a defeated nod, that Sirius realised he couldn't turn back. He was stuck in this dog form.

**-----**

**It's an interlude so it's going to be short duh.**


	5. Chapter 3: The Possibility

**Title: Harry Potter and the Secret of Human Alchemy**

**Summary: His soul transmuted to another body Edward Elric lives on in this world as Nicholas Flamel and there's something Harry needs to know. With Dumbledore out of the way Harry is about to learn exactly how he got that scar. PostHBP PostShambala HPAlchemy**

**Rating: T**

**Status: 5 chapters written, 5 chapters posted**

**Review count: 23**

Serenity Moon2: Well it wasn't soon but I have now updated

darksentinant: I've already replied to you in detail

Heroine of the Valley: Like he'd be at one of the anime conventions in England, too low scale.

Aperion: You might want to change your profile sweety, I feel like a cradle snatcher :D

lady sakura cosmos: Thanks

sae: Unusual, does unusual mean original, if so then I so kick ass...lol, joke

**Pairings: ... **

**Notes: Enjoyeth**

**-----**

"Show me," Harry said looking at Nicholas fiercely.

Nicholas sighed heavily, "Come with me," he said leading Harry away, he lead him down a hidden staircase to a basement lit by a torch that flared to life as they walked down the stairs. Nicholas beckoned Harry over to a cupboard built into the wall, he took a key from his pocket and opened the door.

Harry looked up at the body, it was breathing and it's eyes were open but blank, "Is it alive?" Harry asked trying to think whom this golem reminded him of.

"Yes, it requires no food and does not age, the presence of a soul would restore it's life," Nicholas explained, forlorn in his voice.

"Wait, this face, it's in the pictures, this is the body of…your brother," Harry let out a breath he had been holding as Nicholas relocked the cupboard.

"That is correct Harry," Nicholas replied as he began his accent back up the stairs.

"Mr Flamel."

"Yes Harry?"

"There's something you said, you said you know how it happened, how I got my scar, what is it I'm not meant to know?" Harry asked softly.

"Harry, it's not that you weren't meant to know, it's that Albus thought it would be better if you didn't. You see, you have the rashness of your father, the will of your mother and the shear magical power of two very powerful individuals rolled into one. If I tell you why you got that scar then it will prompt you to attempt something that has never before been possible."

"And what is that?" Harry asked.

"Bringing back someone killed by the Arvada Kedavra curse," Nicholas replied.

"Is it possible?" Harry asked, his eyes widened, he didn't dare smile lest it wake him from this dreamlike wonder.

"Only for you and only for those who were killed by Voldemort's wand but understand Harry, it has never been attempted before, not even your mother and I affirmed the possibilities of re-attaching a soul to a manufactured body," Nicholas said as he lead Harry back to where they were sitting before.

"That doesn't explain my scar."

"Your scar is the remains of an alchemic array designed to attach a human soul to another body or object. I used one myself to attach my brother's soul to a suit of armour. Lab 5 also practiced it, killing prisoners from the prison next door and attaching them to armour."

Harry looked horrified, "You mean, they killed people to see if it would work?"

"You must understand Harry that to those who worked in Lab 5 worked for the military, for them this was keeping the public safe, they were just convicts in their eyes. They were no longer people."

Nicholas then reached over to a pad and a pen, he drew first drew a circle, then drew an equilateral triangle, the points of which all touched the edge of the circle. He ten drew three sevens, each on crossing the circumference of the circle between the points of the triangle but not touching the triangle. Finally, he drew a lightning bolt within the triangle (a/n 1).

"This is the array that your mother placed on your forehead," Harry inspected it as Nicholas continued on, "it's designed to affix a soul to a body, whether it be alive or inanimate. What your mother did was imprison your soul in your body, she used her blood to draw the array I should imagine. Although I doubt your blood is identical to hers you are her son and so biologically carry half of her chromosomes within every cell of your body."

"But wait, that doesn't explain why the killing curse didn't kill me," Harry protested, his fingers absently tracing the drawing.

"And there is the misunderstanding. Albus told me of the events you had told him about on the night of the Dark Lord's return. You had said that your wands were locked and out came what you thought were images, memories of those who Voldemort's wand had killed yes?" Harry nodded, "Harry, have you never wondered why they died instantly, why it left no mark? Crucio damages the nervous system, Imperio breaks down the connections in the mind, every spell, curse, jinx, you name it, leaves a mark."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Those weren't images you saw Harry, they were souls," Harry's eyes widened.

"The Arvada Kedavra is a soul sucking curse. Your will is governed by your soul, by removing it, the body is left with no commands, no will to life of and so it shuts down. When Voldemort tried to take away your soul, the array your mother had left on you bound your soul to your body, activated by the force of the curse. It is likely that your scar formed because that is where the curse hit you, that small part was embedded in you, held there by your mother's love. When Albus wiped her memory, he took away her discovery not her knowledge of alchemic principles. And so you see, you were the only one to ever survive."

"But what happened to Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Unable to take your soul the curse rebounded off the array and presumably back towards him but a wand will not hold the soul of it's master so his soul was merely detached. The many rituals that the Dark Lord had put himself through had disfigured him and bound his body to his blackened, cracked soul. With no soul the body disintegrated, it could not maintain itself."

"So your saying that the souls of my mother and father are in that wand," Nicholas nodded, "and you have the notes that show how to make this potion that can form identical bodies when mixed with the remains of a person," again Nicholas nodded, "and these arrays, can bind a soul to a body?"

"Now Harry," Nicholas said suddenly, "I know what you're thinking, you want to try and bring back your parents."

"Why shouldn't I?" Harry demanded, jumping to his feet. "They could be alive, I could bring them back, I could have a family and Cedric, I could bring him back too, I…I'm missing something aren't I?" Nicholas nodded forlornly.

"The souls of your parents are imprisoned within that wand, not even snapping it will release them, I don't know how to separate the souls from the wand and even then, there is no guarantee that the bodies like the one downstairs will accept a soul. The conclusion you have come to is purely theoretical and for the most part a game of chance. Please Harry, don't try it, don't sets your sights so high, it'll crush you if you fail and your parents wouldn't want that."

Harry looked pained, he could see the sense in what Nicholas had told him, "Why did you tell me?" Harry asked wearily, collapsing back into his seat and sighing heavily, "Why did you tell me?"

"Would you prefer I had left you in the dark?" Nicholas asked.

"I thought you were dead, I would have remained ignorant," Harry said, his face turning dark.

"But you'd have still wondered how you got that scar, you'd have wondered what those images really were. And I suppose in a way I was being selfish," Nicholas trailed off.

"How so?"

"Your mother was a brilliant woman, she didn't deserve to die, not so young and Albus deliberately withholding information from you because you were young. Young people have an immense capacity to take on the weight of adults and this generation is already performing wonders their parents would not have even dreamed of. I guess what I wanted was to see her again, see her smile and I thought you could do it. I've put you in danger with this knowledge Harry and for that I apologise."

"No don't," Nicholas looked up, "don't apologise. I will do it, I will bring my parents back and Cedric and I will release those other souls trapped within that accursed wand. I'm the only chance they have." Harry stood up, determination in his eyes, "Thank you Mr Flamel."

Harry strode for the front door and opened it, he took one step out and bumped into someone. Someone shorter than him, someone blonde, someone… "Luna?"

Harry looked at her stunned for a second before helping her to her feet.

"Ah, Miss Lovegood, how nice to see you," Nicholas said coming up behind Harry. "What brings you here today?"

"I came to tell you what happened to Harry's godfather," Harry's eyes widened.

"So you knew he was here," Nicholas smiled, "come in Luna, com in."

"You shouldn't leave yet," Luna said softly as she stepped over the threshold.

"I don't understand, what does my godfather have to with this and how did you know I was here?" he asked anyone that would answer.

"The wrackspurts told me," was Luna's answer.

Nicholas led them through to the kitchen and sat them down with glasses of lemonade. It was bitter so Harry refrained from drinking it.

"Now what is it you wanted to tell me Luna?" Nicholas asked, smiling kindly as he sat down with them.

"The veil is in the department of mysteries at the Ministry of Magic, Harry's godfather fell through, I heard the voices behind there, he got through," Luna explained, Harry looked at her in confusion.

Nicholas' eyes widened, "So, I take it that your godfather was an Animagus," Nicholas said to Harry.

"Yes but what," Harry's emerald eyes flickered between the two. Once again he was in the dark, could he bring his godfather back to, was there no end to the miracles that Nicholas could tell him about.

"That veil Harry is an entrance that my brother and I found that lead to our world, one of the prototypes left from the German's attempt to enter Shambala. Only it never worked. When Al and I found it we realised why, the alchemic symbols were incorrect. We could here the voices behind it but we didn't want to chance going through. Our research was discovered while we were gone away for a while and the Ministry confiscated it. They experimented with it, sent someone through but they never returned. The veil was then used as a silent execution device."

"It's a gateway," Luna said.

Harry blinked.

"When I came through to this world for the second time I was followed by a homunculi named Envy whose original form had been the son of my father and Dante. He wanted to kill my father and followed me through to your world to find him. I made it to this world with my body; I was the sacrifice that had been sent into the gate. Envy on the other hand had given no sacrifice so the gate tried to take one from him like it took my arm and leg. Envy transformed into a dragon form and because our form of alchemy does not exist in this world he was unable to change back. I should imagine that your godfather will have done something similar but he will be unable to change back in that world because Animagi are founded around a central magical core," Nicholas explained.

"So Sirius is alive?"

"Most likely," Nicholas nodded.

"Could I?"

"I doubt it Harry, even if you did get to that side there is no guarantee that you would return back to this world unscathed through that entrance."

"What would you rather have, this world and the chance to revive your parents, or your godfather in a dog form you could never communicate with?" Luna asked him. Harry looked at her in despair.

"I don't know," Harry replied sadly.

A clock chimed somewhere in the house and Nicholas looked up to a clock on the wall, it read seven, "It's getting late, you should be getting home Harry."

Harry sighed, "I guess, hey, I couldn't you know, keep that locket you showed me could I?" Harry asked.

"Of course my boy," Nicholas said, standing also.

"I must go, father will be missing me," Luna gracefully excused herself.

"Nicholas."

"Hm?"

"You said that my mother reminded you of someone, who was it?" Harry asked.

"You remember I told you of Rose form Lior? That is who your mother reminded me of, she cared, she had faith and she looked so much like her. Harry, I won't be alive for much longer," Nicholas said slowly as he lead Harry into a study and opened a drawer, "There is something I think you should hold onto."

Nicholas took out a brown box, held shut by string and gave it to Harry, "What is this?" he asked.

"That is the research your mother spent years compiling, use it wisely."

Harry followed Nicholas down the stairs and Nicholas made sure he got on the night bus and with that he was gone. Harry looked down at the box as he was taken back to privet drive on the triple-decker, purple bus. He swallowed hard, this was the chance of a lifetime, he knew what he had to do. He had to find Severus Snape. Hermione was talented yes but Snape had done this before, he'd done it successfully. He would find him, he just had to.

**-----**

**I'm doing pretty good with this whole updating thing**


End file.
